


Hardly Working

by DymaxionChronofile



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Idk I mean he ties V's wrists together so, Light Bondage, M/M, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1284295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DymaxionChronofile/pseuds/DymaxionChronofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaito had so many issues. (Set when they're building the portal thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardly Working

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an excuse for this beyond 'It was 5am and I was bored'. This is also not a good way to start an account but here you go.

Chris and Kaito had been building the portal to the Astral World without much rest. Kaito had enough of watching Chris yawning incessantly and constantly taking a swig of coffee just to stay awake for an extra five minutes. Finally, he forced Chris to just go and rest for a little while; he wouldn't be useful when he was half-awake. Sleepily, he complied, and left Kaito alone to go and rest.  
  
Half an hour passed quite quickly after that. Kaito kept himself occupied with the portal, but then his mind began to wander. He fiddled with the coin he had snatched from Yuma, lost in thought and unable to focus. Chris wasn't there to nudge him to get back to work, and Kaito was also feeling sleep-deprived. But he was pushing himself.  
  
There was no denying the fact that the stress was honestly getting to him. His mind and body craved relaxation, rest and release. Yet he knew that he couldn't have just stopped now. Could he? Kaito looked over at Orbital. He would have noticed if his master left, so he couldn't leave suddenly.  
  
"Orbital, I'll be back in a few minutes," he announced, before turning away and leaving.  
"Roger!" the robot replied, before going back to work.  
  
Kaito walked back into the craft they had arrived in to go and find his room. He would have only needed a few minutes to do what he had to do. On his way, he noticed the door to Chris' room was half-open. Rolling his eyes, Kaito reached in to close it, but once he caught a glimpse of Chris, he paused.  
  
It was warm inside, warm enough for Chris to have decided to discard most clothing other than his underwear. He was snoring softly, his bare chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. In the light of the hallway, Chris looked so beautiful. Kaito caught himself staring, yet didn't stop staring. Instead, his mind wandered further.  
  
Chris was a heavy sleeper usually; this was something Kaito learnt from the time they had spent together when they were younger. So it wouldn't have been so bad if Kaito came in to watch him for a little bit. It didn't matter what he did as long as Chris didn't wake up, really. This was how Kaito's tired and stressed mind rationalised this.  
  
He entered the room and closed the door behind him. The light from the outside shone through the windows, meaning Kaito wasn't totally blinded. He sat down on the bed beside Chris, watching him. The older man didn't react, still asleep. Kaito brushed some of his hair out of his face. It would have been okay if Kaito pecked him on the lips, right? He leaned in, gently brushing his lips against Chris'. There was still no reaction from the sleeping male.  
  
Kaito carefully pulled the blanket off of Chris, who groaned this time and rolled over, but otherwise did nothing to stop him. He took in the sight of his former mentor, wearing nothing but his underwear and sleeping soundly. Kaito couldn't really stop himself anymore.  
  
He gently pushed Chris to make him lie down on his back again and traced a hand down Chris' chest. It wasn't exactly impressive, since Chris wasn't the exercising type, but Kaito was still fascinated. He took a sharp breath as he lowered his hand down to his stomach, and stopped at the top of Chris' underwear. He scanned Chris' face for some sort of reaction, but there was nothing. He was still asleep. It was safe.  
  
Kaito slipped his hand into the other's underwear, flinching when his fingers touched something. Oh _God_. He could have stopped himself, but he really didn't have the will to try. Chris looked so attractive, and he would have been lying if he said he hadn't been lusting after him for so long. He wasn't going to stop now.  
  
His fingers curled around Chris' length and pulled it out of the confines of his underwear. For a few moments, he stared at it, brushing his thumb against the underside. Kaito heard him moan quietly, and he could feel his leggings tightening a little bit. He looked up at Chris. Still asleep. Good. He let go of Chris for a few moments to wiggle out of the leggings and his underwear, letting them drop to the floor. He could take care of them later.  
  
His mind was completely gone at this point. Without thinking, he straddled Chris' hips, gripping his dick once again. Heat rose to his cheeks as the reality sunk in; he was finally getting what he wanted for so long. He began to stroke the slowly-hardening dick, closing his eyes to truly savour the quiet little sleepy moans coming from Chris. He felt shuffling underneath him, and one word was enough to pull him out of his trance.  
  
"Kaito?"  
  
His eyes shot open to see Chris looking up at him, horror and confusion clear in his deep blue eyes. Oh no. God, _no_. Kaito didn't want this to happen. With his free hand, he covered Chris' mouth.  
  
"Shh. It's going to be okay, don't scream, don't shout," Kaito whispered.  
  
That was certainly not enough for Chris. He thrashed underneath him, trying to push him off. But Kaito had the advantage; he was wide awake and very turned on and desperate. He grabbed the pair of leggings and his underwear off of the floor and grabbed both of Chris' wrists with a lot of struggling. Finally, he wrapped the leggings around his wrists and tied them together over his head. However, that didn't make Chris stop trying to call Orbital for help. There was always a solution. Kaito bunched up his own underwear and shoved it into Chris' mouth, muffling the shouting and screaming.  
  
Kaito had gone too far, and he was fully aware of that. Instead of stopping, he thought that he should have at least reached the level of totally disgusting. He moved himself off of his former mentor hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Chris' underwear and pulled them off completely, which was met with more muffled yelling and thrashing and pleas Kaito could not hear.  
  
With shaky hands, he pulled Chris' legs apart and placed himself in between them before Chris could manage to close them again. Realisation that there was no lubricant anywhere sunk in, but Kaito completely shrugged it off. It didn't matter anymore. Chris was already hurt emotionally; physical pain couldn't compare to that.  
  
He lined himself up against Chris' entrance, which only made Chris squirm and try to cry out even more. They were both desperate, it seemed, but for different reasons. He looked up at Kaito, trying to plead with his eyes, but he was only met with lifeless silver eyes. There was no way to get him to stop.  
  
Without any warning, Kaito forced himself inside as deep as possible, burying his face in the crook of Chris' neck. Chris closed his eyes and pretended this wasn't happening, trying to imagine away the pain of the painful, quick thrusts. His eyes were squeezed shut as Kaito moaned and whispered "I love you" over and over again into his ear. He just wanted it to stop. He tried to stop the tears from falling, but everything hurt far too much.  
  
Chris felt so nice wrapped around Kaito. He was completely lost in the pleasure of the moment, thrusting as quickly and as deeply as he could into Chris. He chose to ignore the shaking from the man underneath him, because he didn't care anyway.  
  
It felt like this moment lasted forever for both of them. With a final, long moan of Chris' name, Kaito pulled himself out and let himself release onto Chris' chest. He sat there for a moment, silent and out of breath, as the reality had sunken in. Quickly, he got off of the bed, taking in the scene before him.  
  
Chris was tied up on a bed and gagged, with tears running down his face. He wasn't moving; he was probably too shocked to move. Kaito didn't know what to do. He untied Chris and bolted out of the room in shame. He didn't want to stay, he didn't want any questions, because he had no idea what had just happened.  
  
Kaito felt _disgusting_. He _was_ disgusting. What the hell was wrong with him?


End file.
